


Shaking The Snow Globe

by ghostlikemanner



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlikemanner/pseuds/ghostlikemanner
Summary: Stan asks Kenny to meet with him at Stark’s Pond one Christmas morning.





	Shaking The Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this picturing the boys as still pretty young  
> no older than thirteen, just some soft first crush vibes here

Snow dances across a white sky to the fluffy piles blanketing the ground. The white scenery gives South Park the effect of looking as though it were on the inside of a snow globe.

It’s nothing short of breathtaking, and that’s all Stan can think of as he stands among it all. Stark’s Pond would make the perfect Christmas scene, he likes to think. Small children skating across the frozen water, the forest animals contrasting against their pale surroundings, it’s almost picture perfect.

He takes a deep breath, puffs of smoke meeting his lips as he exhales. He’s savouring the beauty, somehow feeling nostalgic despite his young age. It’s not often that he gets to genuinely appreciate the pure beauty of the world. It seems as though South Park is always filled to the brim with chaos in some way, very little breathing room between each event that drags Stan into the middle of it all. Because of that he just hasn’t felt relaxed in what seems like years.

Though, lately, he’s noticed a change within the town. Or, rather than the town, perhaps the change is within Stan himself. He feels much more _appreciative_ of what surrounds him, as if the world has just been basked in a golden glow. He’s rediscovering his previously dormant love for nature.

Maybe it’s **#extra** and **#cornyasallfuck** to give the reason of this change to Kenny McCormick. Maybe Stan loves that it’s corny, and he loves how it sounds when the thought passes through his mind.

Kenny has this silent, deep thinking way to him; Stan will often catch him staring into what he assumed was nothing. All it took was asking him one day, “What’re you always thinking about, Ken?” for Kenny to direct that blank stare to Stan.  
  
“Even when covered in total shit, this town’s still pretty...” He never went into more detail unless Stan asked, Kenny didn’t see the impact behind his words. No one ever asked why he was always staring.

  
It became something that Stan often asked, this curiosity growing within him whenever he caught Kenny staring off. He sometimes even made a game out of it, trying to guess what Kenny was fixated in that moment before asking him. Kenny never did ask what that slow growing grin meant whenever Stan was right.

For being such an intelligent young man, Stan didn’t notice that Kenny had begun to keep his eyes trained on him instead of the scenery. Kenny did like appreciating beauty, after all.

When Kenny met up with Stan that Christmas morning, Stan swore that golden glow halo’d itself around the shorter boy. His smile was instantaneous, and his “Hey, Ken,” breathless and far too soft not to reveal his true feelings.

Kenny could only stare back, no response as his eyes scanned over Stan.

Stan had found himself heading to Stark’s Pond a solid fifteen minutes before he was meant to, filled with nerves that he needed to get rid of before seeing Kenny.

The result of standing in the snow for that time was something eye catching. The fluttering snow stuck itself to Stan’s poofball hat, glittering softly beneath the sun. The cold had tinted his cheeks, and the tip of his nose, a bright pink that was fitting for a porcelain doll. The sight was nothing short of beautiful.  
  


“What is it?”

Kenny’s eyes dart around nervously, as if searching for the answer in the air.

The sight makes Stan laugh, and he softly pushes Kenny’s shoulder, teasing him with a “You’re so lame, dude.”

“No fucking way!” Kenny crosses his arms, you know, like a lame person would. “You ask me to wake up at asscrack o’clock to meet you here and get - what, bullied?”

Stan’s smile widened, despite a war of butterflies going on in the pit of his stomach.

“I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas.” He stepped forward, putting a cautious hand onto the rim of Kenny’s hood. “If that’s...okay?”

The breath was taken from Kenny, as his eyes widened up at Stan. “Sure.”

“Cool.”

“...”

Stan was obviously hesitant now, he has no fucking balls, he decides. His face is a flurry of angry red cheeks, and a violent green of held back nausea. His fingers snake their way into the hood, softly tugging till the material loosened its tight hold around Kenny’s face.

It was pretty distracting to Stan, to pull back Kenny’s hood like this, when the strength behind Kenny’s blank stare bore a hole straight through his heart. That boy can be wildly intimidating.  
  
Once Kenny’s mouth was revealed, he found his lips perking up into a bright smile. A rare sight, and one that can change lives.

Stan pulls his hands away for the moment, deciding to remove his gloves, stuffing them hastily into his pockets. His hands return to Kenny’s cheeks this time, as he leans forwards.

“Is it okay for me to kiss you?”

“I’d rather a diamond ring, really, but I’ll take what I can get.” The goofy smile on Kenny’s lips is all that Stan needs to feel reassured.

“Shut up, asshole.” Stan clenched his eyes closed, scrunching his face up in concentration. He continued to lean forward till his lips met the soft and warm ones of Kenny. It was a short, yet gentle kiss from Stan, before he pulled away as if curious to see a reaction.

Kenny’s seemed flustered himself for once, which felt like a major win on Stan’s part. His chest swelled with pride, as eyes attempted to memorize the beauty of it all. As he was taught to do.

Stan imagined that they would look pretty perfect too, together like this in a snow globe.


End file.
